Revenge To The Office Predator
by merinxD
Summary: Sequel to the Office Predator. 4 or 5 shot. Ritsu and Takano's tentatively relationship is starting to grow stronger while Kisa is out to expose everything, or at least have fun trying! He witnessed an intimate moment not long ago and wants to make the couple squirm. Will this bring Ritsu and Takano closer? Will everyone find out? What's Kisa up to?
1. It Begins

**It's important to read the first story The Office Predator**

Disclaimer – I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**REVENGE TO THE OFFICE PREDATOR**

**and maybe some love while we're at it...**

**Part One**

For weeks now baka Kisa has been pissing him off. The raven haired bundle of joy that is Takano's fastest editor and most annoying employee has been strange. (To put it lightly). At first it made the man think that there was something on his face, or perhaps a trick was being played. Though, as the days ticked by, no prank came. (Nor was there anything on his face...Masamune checked, multiple times.) Still, Kisa's goofy smirk stayed firmly in place, just begging to be swiped off with one satisfying punch.

Unfortunately the usually savvy Editor-in-Chief can't quite figure out why this is. Looking at the situation objectively, nothing should be different at all. The Emerald Team comes in for longer than legally allowed, they work, Takano barks orders and then they go home. (Usually to do more work.) So really, there is no need for all this weird staring.

Then Ritsu had to go and make that ridiculous joke (that seemed stupid at the time.) But now Takano is starting to wonder...

It was a regular night at the beginning of the cycle. Both lovers spirits were rather high at this point, but his former Kohai loves being mean to him. Perhaps, it is retribution for all the groping and ambushing that Takano orchestrates. Though really, who is Ritsu kidding. He enjoys those encounters even more than Masamune himself. Well, perhaps not that much.

The first story boards were just finished with two more two go, and the coffee was brewing dependably. Ritsu sat upon the couch with a lazy expression on his face, listening to Takano complain about Kisa and his annoying behaviour.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Onodera replied cheekily when his boss stopped for air. He was obviously teasing, and made Takano wonder if Ritsu gets off on poking fun at him (Yet again.) However, that snarky smile and those fiery green eyes were enough to push both thoughts to the back burner to be remembered later on.

Sadly, that moment is now and the raven haired leader finds himself glaring vehemently at the back of Kisa's head. If Ritsu is right, which is highly unlikely, then perhaps it is time to reveal his current relationship. Of course, his lover would have an absolute melt down, but Takano would rather that than the alternative. Though, a jealous Onodera is a novelty that has never crossed his mind before...

Shaking his head - _no_, Takano sighs heavily and glares even harder.

"Kisa!" He finally growls, calling the editors attention away from his work. "Come here."

Slowly, Kisa pushes away from his desk and strolls over to his boss. "What's up?" He questions casually, and very unlike the usual stress ball he is at this time of the cycle.

"You." Takano responds. "I thought I told you not to use those pens." He continues testily, _mostly_ as a guise. Sure, Masamune could come out and ask why he is being odd, but then if Kisa does like him...Oh, the thought is too annoying to bear.

"Sorry chief." The smaller man replies with zero remorse. Still, he hands over the fluffy object to Takano's outstretched palm, eyes twinkling at the grumpy man before him. "Did you and Ricchan happen to see the pen thief? He only strikes at night and I know you two work _late_." Kisa asks with a smirk, though his voice does not sound any different for the usual annoying tone.

Unfortunately for the editor, the fishing line receives not one little bite as amber eyes narrow dangerously and the tyrant snaps - "No! If I did, I would shake his hand." Then, the pen is thrown into the waste basket to the side of Takano's desk and Kisa is ordered to - "Get back to work!"

Shuffling back to his work station, Kisa Shouta continues to write notes on his latest piece. However, he is unable to help himself from occasionally looking up to smirk at his boss with a knowing stare. It is clear now that he chose the stronger victim and for strategies sake, will have to change targets. Sadly, Takano Masamune is just too hard to crack.

_Sorry Ricchan it's your turn now._ Kisa thinks evilly as plans cross his mind one by one. Glancing over at the younger man working diligently beside him, a brilliant thought crosses Kisa's positively manipulative mind.

Even the strongest empire has a weakness, and Shouta just found Takano's.

Oh this will be fun...

xxx

"Takano-san, I don't think that Kisa-san likes you." Ritsu breaks the silence warily, not completely sure if he should bring up this conversation.

"Of course he doesn't. Why do you say so?" Masamune replies nonchalantly, not bothering to look up from the story board he is correcting. Both men are currently sitting in Takano's living room with coffee and papers strewn in front of them, and have been working for the past couple of hours.

"Because he has started to stare at me too." Ritsu tells his boss matter of factly.

For the past two days Kisa-san has done a complete 180 and started paying an awful lot of attention to himself. If it was normal attention, it would be all well and good. However, the young editor senses a malicious intent behind those big innocent eyes. It seems like Kisa is up to something...

Gasping suddenly, his hands come up to cradle his head for a moment, thinking on all the strange topics brought up and running possible scenarios through his head. No...It couldn't be. He was being so careful! _Baka Takano!_ The man thinks furiously.

Turning to the man in question with a face full of worry, Ritsu exclaims - "You don't think he knows, do you?!"

"Knows what?" Masamune replies stoically and it doesn't even sound like he was listening despite replying. Regardless, Ritsu knows Takano always listens to him. It is one of his better qualities.

"BAKA!" He hollars, before lowering his voice to a hiss. "About us." He enunciates, waving his arms about dramatically, before deflating comically against the couch in a heap.

Still, the master editor does not look up. Instead he merely replies, "So you are admitting there is an us?" A small smirk plays upon his lips but he turns the page and continues on.

"BAKAYAROU!" Onodera yells roughly with a face full of red. Then he sighs like a petulant child, banging his head once against the coffee table. "I'm being serious Takano-san." He whines.

"So am I." Takano replies without a beat, pushing his glasses up his nose.

The smaller man huffs in response, murmuring something that vaguely sounds like_ 'As if I would ever be with you.' _

"Ah well then, there should be no problem if Kisa likes you." The man says in an airy tone. Gazing upward, Takano locks his serious amber eyes with Ritsu's flustered green.

A blush crawls over the smaller man's form, dusting his cheeks heavily and Onodera gazes away. "Like you would let that happen." He says just audibly.

Takano almost chuckles, but refrains. "Why should I care, didn't you say we didn't have anything?"

Ritsu merely glares flatly, "I really hate you." He says in all seriousness and the pink hue across his pale cheeks is almost too cute to bear.

Unable to resist any more, the man rewards his lover with a caring smile. "But I love you." Masamune murmurs, leaning toward his love to plant him with a kiss.

Despite the glare the editor sports, he allows the attention all the same. It is true that Ritsu has not formally acknowledged his relationship with Takano yet, but he is certainly aware of it...and both he and his lover know it.

Slowly, the two men drift into a world all of their own, forgetting all about Kisa Shouta's suspicious behaviour and what is to come. Slowly, clothes are removed and work is put on hold as Takano descends down the couch to thoroughly see to his boyfriend. They have tomorrow off, there is no rush.

"Ah, Takano-san" Ritsu gasps as his lovers mouth encases him fully.

Pulling away abruptly with a 'pop', the giving man husks, "That's not my name." He stares lazily at his flushed, very hard lover with an unhindered smirk.

"Shut up." Ritsu retorts. "You know I don't like that." He continues shyly with a panting breath. Takano is always trying to get this out of him, almost as persistently as an 'I love you', but it just feels weird...Too intimate. Which is ridiculous considering the situation they are in right now.

Nodding in defeat Masamune smiles lazily. He knows that he will get his wish later on, during the throes of ecstasy...He always does.

"Shut up what?" Takano enquires cheekily, pumping his lover just once teasingly and kissing to the side of his navel.

Ritsu sighs out a shaky breath, and closes his eyes in frustration. This is another thing they fight about periodically – Being more honest in the bedroom.

He huffs in frustration. "Shut up and blow me." The turned on editor snaps, unable to say it any other way. He is a far cry from executing the sexy talk that his lover dolls out without a thought. Though secretly, Ritsu quite likes that side of Takano.

"Yes Sir." Masamune husks happily, leaning up to lavish his lovers neck with open mouthed kisses. His hand sneaks up the hindering cotton shirt while the other begins to pump the erection steadily and he sighs when Ritsu reaches up to touch his own torso. Sitting backward, he discards his black shirt and unzips his pants. Then, Masamune descends like a cat with unbelievable grace. His mouth comes into contact with Onodera's hardness and the quivering man's head snaps back over the couch arm.

"_Fuck_." He hisses, and his lover begins to suck in earnest.

_Let's see if we can get that first name before curtain call_. Takano muses briefly before getting lost in his actions also.

Needless to say, the rest of the night is spent in blissful ignorance; and most of the following day as well. Although Ritsu will not say that they are together, he now spends most of his time at Takano's apartment and even has a few spare clothes littered here and there. With that in mind, both men laze around the house and complete the needed paper work for the next day. Takano cooks dinner for the both of them and TV is watched in comfortable silence. Bed time is a regular affair, with tooth brushes sitting side by side and unabashed showers.

Of course, if someone told Takano this would be happening six months ago he would rejoice and laugh all at once. Ritsu would probably react in exactly the opposite way, but that doesn't matter; The younger of the two is always one to say one thing and mean another. But really, how did it get this way? It seemed that Takano Masamune would have to resign himself to a relationship that wasn't quite there, but not quite _not there _for the rest of time. It was that or give up...and Takano was not giving up _his _Ritsu! It took one small moment for everything to change, and the ball began to roll steadily from there, heading further away from denial city and closer to love town.

It all started with a sick Ritsu and a dirty apartment, and slowly escalated from there. It turns out that the love stunted young man is a sucker for hot soup and a bit of TLC. That and Takano was still as persistent as ever, breaking down poor Ritsu's softened walls due to bad health.

Eventually, life started to get easier and both Takano and Ritsu realised that they were actually happy – Are happy. They may be a long way off from going on dates and declaring love (In Ritsu's case), but it is certainly a good start.

Both editors are polar opposites and glaringly similar, and just as stubborn as two very big mules.

They really do work well together and are just getting used to being a unit again.

If only things could stay this way all the time...

xxx

The following day isn't as lovely for poor Onodera Ritsu, as work is just as gruelling as ever and it would seem that he has a new fan...

"Kisa-san is there something on my face?" Ritsu asks testily, trying to keep his attention on his laptop screen.

"Not at all." He friend replies, smile growing even bigger.

"Then what do you want?" The frustrated man tries again, wishing to be left alone. Takano smirks at him from the corner of his eye and Ritsu finds himself hating two people right now.

"Nothing..." Kisa says airily, leaning his chin upon open palms and continuing to gaze.

After a moment, the irritated man can't take it any more. Why does it always have to be him? Doesn't Takano tease him enough as it is? Does Kami hate Ritsu that much that he has to make others both him too?!

"Kisa-san, why are you staring at me?" The younger man asks abruptly, fists balled beneath the table in frustration. He turns to look at the other editor head on with an unhindered glare. Still, Kisa just smiles goofily.

Then he says it and Ritsu just about dies. "You're cute when you frown." The dark haired editor tells him as Kisa's smile morphs into a lazy smirk full of intent.

Needless to say, Takano's smug expression disappears and is replaced by barely repressed rage and Ritsu's eyes grow very wide, coupled with his ajar mouth.

"I need to use the bathroom!" He finally exclaims, clamouring from his computer chair and making a bee line to the rest rooms.

Reaching the safe sterile haven, the brunette locks himself in a stall and hangs his head.

"Just what the hell is going on?" He voices aloud, with clear confusion. Leaning back against the wall, he allows himself a moment or two.

"Ritsu, open up." Takano's familiar voice sounds throughout the tiled room and the editor sighs heavily before unclicking the door. He is in no mood to be claimed at territory.

Both editors are locked in a kiss of frustration, hidden behind closed doors, while Kisa sits back in his chair and smiles knowingly.

_This is so much fun._ He thinks, and he is only getting started...

xxx

**an this is unedited**


	2. I'm Onto You

Disclaimer – I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

******REVENGE TO THE OFFICE PREDATOR**

******and maybe some love while we're at it...**

******Part Two**

Music filters through the bar that the Emerald team find themselves in. The atmosphere is relaxing, mostly because everyone is so dead that they should be walking corpses. This was one of the most gruelling publication periods, but they did it. Thankfully, all of Emerald have the weekend off and for once there is zero work to do. Everyone can catch up on their beauty sleep to prepare for the next 20 days of hell.

Usually the team wouldn't spend time together out of work, and drinking no less. But they are celebrating a success of their leaders making. Takano landed a big client from a rival corporation and just received the signed contract locking the mangaka in for a _very_ long time. It took a lot of strategic planning for the Editor in Chief because he had to pounce at exactly the right moment. As soon as his informant gave the call to say that her contract was closed, Masamune zoned in on his prey. As a result everyone has been given a nice big bonus and an extra day off. Of course Takano turned the time off down (predictably) but accepted the money willingly.

The owner of the bar must be having a field day counting out his pennies because two other groups from Marukawa are also celebrating a prosperous period. Though, Kisa Shouta suspects that the Sapphire crew are merely here to enjoy their weekend. From what he hears, those girls know how to party. As for the sales men, they have been eyeing the dolled up women since entering the booze parlour. Too bad for them that the Sapphire ladies can't keep their eyes off his own team. Which is an amazing compliment considering they are all dressed in their regular jeans and cotton jackets, with large circles of sleep deprivation hollowed beneath their eyes. It is also ironic considering he himself is a proud homosexual. (Not that he advertises it.) He also knows that Takano and Ricchan are committed to each other. Though he isn't certain if they are like Kou and love only each other but are also attracted to women. Not that his beloved would ever look at anyone other than him, of that he is certain.

Shouta actually talked to Kou about his plan to wreak havoc on his office friends, and his lover is firmly on board with the situation. Yukina is nothing if not a lover and he is all for Shouta's type of revenge, especially if it will bring Takano and Ritsu closer together. Through careful observation the editor has determined that his boss is a lot more comfortable with his relationship than Riichan. Kisa's ambiguous teasing has had some effect and actually seems to be pushing Ritsu closer to his tyrant of a lover. However, that is only part of his plan. Of course he wants for Ricchan's happiness, but the main goal is to get back at Takano for taking away his only joy in that soul sucking office. Kou bought him his very first fluffy pen and now whenever he looks at them he thinks of his lover. Really it would be like Kisa taking Ritsu away from the office. He would love to watch his boss squirm then. Unfortunately that would probably have horrible repercussions for himself, because Takano is one to take things out on others and this editor does not feel like working any harder, nor does he wish to be abused more.

No, Ritsu stays firmly in place, and Shouta has been capitalising on that fact as much as possible. The coy smiles and brushing of fingers that make Ricchan jump out of his skin. The seemingly innocuous chats to Mino about how he needs to find a woman, managing to weave in that he particularly likes small brunettes with lovely green eyes. Takano happened to be nearby during that conversation and almost spilled coffee over the transcript on his desk. (Serves him right for eaves dropping, even though that was Kisa's intention.)

Now is the perfect time to push things up a notch and their surroundings are going to be a great help. Once his spell is set, Shouta can go home to his awaiting lover and get his fuck on.

But first...

"Ricchan, would you like another drink?" Kisa questions his friend who is sitting across from him. Green eyes widen as if he is being interrogated and the older man can't help but feel satisfied.

"Ano, No I just had one." Ritsu replies with a small smile. Everyone has had at least four beverages each, while the newest editor has only drunk one. If he recalls correctly, his Ricchan is a horrible drunk.

_Interesting._..

"Don't be like that." Shouta says with a smile that is meant to be comforting. Looking over to the bar where Mino and Hatori stand, he calls - "Mino, get Ricchan a drink will you?" He insists and Ritsu bows his head in defeat while Takano's amber eyes narrow considerably. Still, the head editor keeps his mouth shut about the matter and continues to talk with Yokozawa who joined them only moments before. Surprisingly enough upon his arrival Takano slid closer to Ritsu, just enough for it to not be obvious. Hell, if Kisa didn't already know about their relationship he wouldn't have thought it strange at all. It looks like there is another story involving the sales guru that he is unaware of...But what is it?

Smirking, he turns to the right to look at the table full of Sapphire women. The youngest of the ladies has a known crush on Ritsu and is about to come in handy. He shouldn't do this to the poor woman but she is not unattractive, she will find another man in a heart beat. (Especially with the way those sales execs are leering at her.)

"Ayame-san." The ravenette calls out to the staring girl and her eye brows raise significantly. The woman quickly rises from her seat and the gaggle of BL editors giggle like little school girls.

"Hai, Kisa-san." The dark haired woman addresses him and the older editor is very pleased with is choice. This female has brown eyes that are closer to Takano's than Shouta originally realised. Her skin is pale with cat like features. Really if he was a straight man, she would be his in an instant. Sadly, Shouta likes the penis and it likes him _very_ much.

"You have met Onodera Ritsu, ne?" He asks, knowing full well that this person has been watching Ricchan since they arrived.

"No I haven't. Not formally." Ayame smiles sweetly and Kisa is unable to hold back a smirk. The conversation between Takano and Yokozawa is effectively over as all men watch the interaction. Ritsu takes a long gulp of his new drink and gives a polite, "Hello. Ayame-san is it?"

The woman blushes and Kisa looks away from the interaction to gaze intently at his boss. For lack of a better word, Takano is furious.

"Please take a seat." Shouta says to Ayame, motioning to the open spot beside Ritsu. All the while forest green eyes watch Takano with a wide smirk. At this rate he is going to get caught, but fuck this is fun.

"Arigato." The raven haired woman moves to sit beside Ritsu and the editor jumps when her thigh touches his leg.

"Oh aren't you two cute." Shouta says with a polite smile and Ayame blushes furiously while Ritsu sputters.

"You work very hard Onodera-san. I know it might sound forward but I admire that very much." The woman rattles out quickly turning redder by the second. Still, she will not be deterred now that this chance has presented itself.

"Thank you." Ritsu replies, completely lost for words. What the hell is Kisa playing at? Granted, his friend doesn't know that he is in a relationship but he didn't need to throw him into the deep end! "I'm sure it isn't easy working in Sapphire." He says humbly, and his ears begin to turn a shade of pink as the hand on his thigh creeps higher. _Now is not the time Takano-san._ The man thinks, trying very hard to focus on the girl to his side.

Ever since they arrived at the bar his lover has been touching him in some way and it's a wonder that no one has noticed. The two glasses of alcohol that Ritsu has polished off are starting to make him feel warm and he would like nothing more than to lean on the man beside him.

"Onodera-san?" Ayame asks and the editor realises that he is being talked to. "Would you like a drink?" She reaches for her purse and is about to get up when Takano says -

"That isn't advisable Ayame-san. Onodera doesn't hold his alcohol well." The dark haired man informs, flashing the woman a charming smile that causes her to blush even more. Ritsu looks toward his lover with suspicious eyes. That annoying man is jealous and trying to put the focus onto him! With annoyance coursing through his veins the young editor says, "Thank you very much for the offer Ayame-san but unfortunately I must be going. It was nice talking with you." He smiles politely at the woman and all but pushes Takano from the booth with a heavy glare. Kisa seems to be giving him strange looks and Ritsu does not like it one bit.

The world is slightly fuzzy to the intoxicated man and Onodera turns to walk to the entrance.

"Oh, Onodera-san!" Ayame addresses with a slight panic in her eyes that startles Ritsu. "Would you like to go out with me sometime, for dinner or lunch even." She asks nervously and his heart drops into his stomach. _Fucking Kisa._

Unable to stop his gaze from flying to Takano, emerald clash with amber and Ritsu gulps unknowingly. "I'm sorry Ayame-san, I already have a lover." Onodera murmurs the first thing that comes to mind, and he is certain that he would never say such things sober.

"Oh. Okay then." She replies, downcast. Thankfully, Yokozawa is blessed with more eloquence than poor Ritsu.

"Ayame-san, please let me introduce you to a colleague of mine. Would you like a drink?" He smiles just as charmingly as Takano and the girl is completely enthralled.

Meanwhile Takano glares at Kisa with calculating eyes. Something is up here and he is going to find out what. This strange behaviour has been going on for far too long and he is going to put a stop to it. Once Ritsu sobers up Masamune and he will need to concoct a plan.

"You have a lover Ricchan?" Kisa asks with a wolfish grin that makes Takano suspect even more. Especially with the way his subordinates eyes slowly make their way over to him and the grin becomes a smirk. "I never would have guessed. I thought that you broke up with your fiance?"

"I – I did. This is...someone else." Ritsu stammers, and the head editor refuses to take any more of this bull shit.

"I am leaving. Onodera do you want to miss the last train?" He growls and the brunette looks to him with hazy eyes that should be engaged in a different kind of looking.

"Ah. No! I apologise Kisa-san I have to go." Onodera bows standardly and says, "I will see you on Monday. Enjoy your night Mino, Hatori." He smiles and Masamune wishes that he wouldn't look so adorable.

Exiting the bar, the two make it a couple of meters down the street before Ritsu stumbles a little and the older man reaches out to steady him. Not caring if anyone sees, Takano pulls his lover close by the waist and places a kiss upon the top of his head.

"I can walk by myself." Ritsu tries to say but it comes out a little wonky. It is amazing that two drinks (albeit very large ones) can make the small man so intoxicated. It is almost too cute to deal with.

"You're drunk." Masamune replies, refusing to let go. The younger editor makes a grumbling sound but he makes no move to pull away. "I'm going to have fun taking advantage of you." He murmurs close to Ritsu's ear and his lover responds with a strange squawking sound.

After he has ravished his boyfriend thoroughly, the editor in chief has a plan to put together. By the time Monday comes, baka Kisa won't know what hit him. He is not stupid. Takano Masamune is onto him...

xxx

**an/ unedited**


	3. Mine

Disclaimer – I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

**REVENGE TO THE OFFICE PREDATOR**

**and maybe some love while we're at it...**

**Part Three**

The office is flooded with work, but the team hasn't lost hope yet. There is paper work everywhere, piled upon every person's desk. They have little time to complete it, and have been slaving away valiantly for the last 14 hours.

Takano Masamune is no exception. He is actually working double the speed of everyone else, and is the only Emerald member who has more outgoing papers prepared than incoming. It doesn't mean that he can slack off though, or even have time to think.

He wanted to plan revenge, to find out Kisa's secret and use it against him. All he managed to find out though, was that his subordinate is shameless and an absolute brat for his age. Of course, there wasn't much time to scout, in between the weekend of love making and a 2am call from his best mangaka. Regretfully, his mission had to be postponed until further notice.

Which is why his scowl deepens when Kisa places his phone on the receiver, after talking to management. It isn't anything out of the ordinary, but the glint in his mischievous eyes is.

"Takano-san." He sing songs, pushing his finished papers to the side. "The part timers are away on training." He smiles, and the leader wants to wring his neck. There is nothing to grin about, they need those lackeys to run all of this to and from the needed departments! Usually there isn't so much, and he wouldn't even consider using help (why would he when they have the best runner of all, Ritsu?), but it is close to their bi-annual review and everything must be perfect.

"I can get someone in to help." Kisa continues, obviously noticing the visible tick against Takano's temple. "He's worth four part timers." He assures.

Amber eyes narrow in consideration, and he is about to say no, but fate clearly has other plans.

"I'm back!" Ritsu exclaims, bounding through the entry way. His voice is loud but his expression is heavy. There is a fresh pile of fan statistics in his grasp for every single piece they have completed in the past 24 months.

Takano sighs defeated, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What are you waiting for? Call him!" He growls, turning back to his own work.

Ritsu sits down, ready to crunch the numbers and Masamune goes back to stamping page after page.

Unfortunately, they both miss a calculating smile from the bane of their current existence.

Kisa picks up his phone, dialing a very familiar number.

"Yukina, I need your help." He says into the speaker. If there is one person that he can rely on it is his lover. Maybe they can even have some fun afterwards.

Nothing goes well with overworking like wreaking havoc. Hopefully the over exertion will cause them to slip up, and if not…

Well, Shouta has a plan.

xxx

"Phew." Mino exclaims, stretching his arms out behind him. He cracks his neck and moves to stand. "Does anyone want some coffee?" He asks, and a chorus of affirmation comes from the dead Emerald members.

Still, the ever cheerful editor manages to chuckle lightly, turning to Hatori,

"I think I'll need some help." He says with a tired smile. His friend nods just as lethargically, pressing up from his desk.

Seeing his opportunity, Kisa calls out, "Don't worry about me, Yukina-san and I will get our own." Standing up a bit too quickly, he steadies his whirling head and turns to the very attractive man at his side.

"Oh! Right." Kou smiles, and Kisa still marvels at the way he can sparkle so valiantly. It has been hours since he got here, and they worked him harder than an editor's first week. Regardless, the university student looks as fresh as a daisy. It would make Shouta jealous if he wasn't so very attracted.

The four go their separate ways, leaving the two grumpiest workers of them all to their own devices. Kisa grins to himself, thinking of Ricchan and Takano waiting with suspicion. He thinks that it is even more fun having them slowly catching on. So much so that he sort of wants to get caught.

They reach the drink machine on the other side of the building in no time flat. Leaning against the wall, Shouta watches his lover approvingly as he feeds in the money.

"You know that plan I was telling you about?" He asks, knowing full well that Kou remembers.

There is a pause, as the machine clunks out the first beverage. Then, the younger man sighs.

"Kisa-san, can't we just let them be happy?" He questions, handing him a drink.

The dark haired man smiles, ignoring his lovers worried expression. "Soon…and they are happy." He pauses, his smile growing wicked. "If you help me we can get home sooner." He baits, watching with fascination as the rich brown eyes sparkle with understanding. It sits side long with excitement, and Kisa can almost feel the buzz coming off his boyfriend.

"Alright." Yukina smiles brightly, stepping closer to him. "You always know just what to say, Kisa-san." He says softer this time, and the editor needs to force himself away, lest he be caught up.

"Uh-ah." He scolds, placing a palm upon the taller man's chest. "None of that - yet."

Turning on his heel, he begins his trek back to the office. "Grab another drink, we'll need it for the plan."

Kou nods somewhat deflated, doing as instructed. Looking up from the machine, he sees his amazing boyfriend waiting from his just a little bit away.

He will do anything for this man.

And so their steps align, and Kou listens very carefully to what Shouta has to say. If he indulges his finicky lover, then his prize will be all the more sweet when they get home to their new apartment.

Still, he questions the reasons behind this endeavor. If two men want to hide their relationship then isn't that their choice?

Of course, there is no telling Kisa-san. He has already decided, and that is that.

Kou will just have to be there for him when he needs him.

xxx

The others are back when Kisa walks through the entrance way. They are gathering their things, ready to leave, and it disappoints him a little. Though, it would have to been too easy to catch them together just like that.

Something tells him that Ricchan and Takano-san have gotten smarter than before, because their behaviour has changed drastically over the past couple of days. Before, it was rather easy to see that something is going on between them. Now, Ricchan and Takano-san barely even glance at each other. They have been arriving and leaving together like usual however, so it is doubtful that they are having a fight.

But by the looks of it, they are always having a fight.

Which is why he is bringing in the big guns; or, more to the point, his very very attractive lover.

If anything will get him answers, it is this.

Pulling out his chair, Kisa leans back and inconspicuously waits for the show to unfold…

It happens slowly, as the tall university student traipses over to Takano's desk. He looks rather nervous, but very cute at the same time. It doesn't matter really, all Kou has to do is smile and the whole world spins around him.

"Ano, Takano-san." Kou says to the writing man. The leader pauses, placing his pen down. Gazing upward, he takes in the intruder.

"What?" It sounds harsh, but Kisa has faith in his boyfriend.

"I thought you might be thirsty." The brunette replies, placing down the drink. Yukina flashes a smile, leaning his hand on the desk. It causes him to press forward slightly, and Takano's brows raise in surprise.

Kisa notices out of the corner of his eye, that Ritsu is now watching on. His once tired eyes have become rather large, and his jaw clenches ever so slightly.

Inwardly, the puppet master cackles. However, Kisa picks up his normal pen and jots down a few notes.

Taking the beverage, Masamune looks over to baka Kisa, who seems to be working. Then, he glances to the drink and back at the person in front of him.

Is this a trick?

Someone hasn't hit on him in a while, not counting the female populace, of course.

"Thank you." He settles for, and unthinkingly amber travel over to Ritsu. What he finds there is rather amusing to say the least.

Choosing to see where this will go, Masamune opens the can and takes a drink, leaning back in his chair almost smugly.

"It's okay, you've been working hard." Yukina says, smiling all the while. "I really admire what you do Takano-san."

The raven haired man smirks, seeing Ritsu's face tighten and his lover turns away from the scene. Masamune shouldn't tease, but it is nice to have some affirmation every now and then. Especially the surprise kind like this.

"You worked hard too." Takano praises, and it isn't much at all. But the crash of stationary in the background is enough proof that Ritsu sees something in it.

The attractive man smiles, and Masamune is actually quite blown away. Apparently there is smiling, and then there is _smiling_, because he can feel a blush rising to his cheeks quite rapidly. Which doesn't happen often at all.

"Only because I had such a good leader." The youth says, and the blush only intensifies. A shuffle can be heard behind them, but Masamune doesn't note whether it is Kisa or Ritsu.

Regardless, he clears his throat in search of a reply. There are so many things that he can say, but none come to mind at this very moment.

Thankfully, Yukina reaches for a pen. Then, he boldly grasps Takano's wrist and goes to write what the older man can only assume are his contact details.

"Here's my number." The model-esq man says flirtily, and his hand is warm against Masamune's skin.

"I -" Takano begins to speak, to turn down the offer, but he is cut off.

A chair scrapes loudly, and Ritsu stands in a flash. His head is lowered, causing his fringe to obscure his dark expression. His hands rest flat against the desk, and Takano watches in awe. His chest pangs, all the while being frozen in place.

Yukina turns also, just as Kisa does. It takes only a moment for the fun to leave the atmosphere as the smiles fall to leave shock in its wake.

"Don't give it to him." Ritsu gets out, still not looking up. There is a long pause before he turns, facing Kisa with a set expression.

"You're doing this aren't you?" The meek Ricchan has left the building, and they are faced with a familiar determination; one that he uses when met with a hard assignment. "Even if you're not," he turns to Yukina. "Don't give it to him."

Takano's wrist falls to the desk with a thump and Kou says, "Okay." It's soft, and he looks sorry.

Kisa's expression is downturned as well. Something that started out fun has very suddenly turned into something else, and he is starting to wonder if Kou was right all along. It's surprising, and takes away all productive thoughts.

It's too late to back down though.

Ritsu looks at Masamune, he has been watching for long enough. He isn't stupid, he knows what Kisa-san is trying to find out. All of the different ploys that have come up have been out of the ordinary, and every single one has made his heart tick in some way. This is the worst though, it's painful. Whether this is staged or not, it makes his heart clench tighter than ever. It's a feeling that he hasn't felt since Yokozawa, and he doesn't ever want to feel it again.

But he isn't ready to be exposed…

Ritsu supposes, that he is never going to be ready. He hasn't been for any mile stone in his life, and this isn't any different.

It's terrifying all the same.

Emerald meet amber as he murmurs, rather meekly, "He already has _my_ number."

It isn't an outright confession and feels rather lame, but his heart flutters when Takano's eyes widen a fraction. The blush that annoyed him so much (only moments before) intensifies, and it's like there is no one else in the room.

Takano doesn't speak, but Ritsu can imagine it in his head. His name falling deeply from lips that he has kissed hundreds of times.

The part timer steps away from the desk and Ritsu is brought back to reality. He sees the eyes glued to him, feels the cool air that has turned hot, realizes that they aren't really alone, and for some reason…

He doesn't feel embarrassed at all.

Power runs through his veins, making him feel confident and strong. Purposefully, Ritsu picks up his bag. Glancing at Kisa, there is a weighted pause before he asks boldly,

"Is that what you were fishing for?" He is direct, but the tiredness shows through in his tone, upon his face.

Takano is completely silent, and so is the rest of the office.

Kisa nods dazedly. His eyes follow Ritsu as he exits the office in silence, walking steadily away from sight.

He is gone, and when Kisa turns he sees that Takano isn't glaring at him, like he expected. Instead, he watches the entrance with a mixed expression.

Then, he stands swiftly.

Without so much as a word, the editor in chief runs after his lover, leaving all of the unfinished work behind.

For some reason, it is this that makes Shouta realize. He saw the video and thought that he understood what Takano felt…but he didn't. Leaving work like this, it says it all.

It also makes him remember the other times that Takano has done so, but only for Ritsu.

"Shit." He mumbles, raking his fingers through unkempt locks.

Kisa wonders what will happen now – to them, as his chest constricts with something that he has felt too many times before.

…Guilt.

He got his answer in the end, but for some reason it doesn't feel as satisfying at all.

His pens being stolen seems ridiculously petty, and now he just feels like a massive dick.

"Let's go home too." Yukina says to him softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

It takes a moment for him to reply, "Yeah, okay."

Looking across the office, Kisa notices that they are the only ones left. He didn't even see his co workers leave. Did they see Ricchan's outburst?

Not for the first time in his life, Shouta wonders,

Why did I do that?

He thinks that he'll leave them alone now. He has no right to know their secrets, just like he had no right from the beginning.

Still, he sends apologetic thoughts their way…

xxx

a/n One or two more chapters left :D Sorry it got so heavy! I tried to think of it like this- Poke a sleeping bear, your friend gets eaten and then you have the results to deal with.

I hope you liked it anyway,

Next chapter will be a little bit (or alot) smutty and fluffy, as well as a few answers. :)


End file.
